


Trip to Terrasen

by Asterinblackbeek



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Post canon, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterinblackbeek/pseuds/Asterinblackbeek
Summary: Chaol and Yrene visits Terrasen and have fun time with Aelin and Rowan.
Relationships: Aelin Galathynius/Rowan Whitethorn, Chaol Westfall/Yrene
Kudos: 4





	Trip to Terrasen

Yrene had decided to start teaching at Adralan, as there were only few healers there, but it was not easy. Especially not with a baby. 

Dorian had built a new tower for healers to live and learn. The classes hadn't even started yet and Yrene was already had very busy schedule. She had been there during the construction of the tower and now she was busy with the admission formalities.

Seeing Yrene wearing herself out, Chaol planned a little vacation for her before she would start her classes in Adarlan. 

Leaving the baby Josifin with her grandmother, Chaol and Yrene went to Terrasen. He had send Aelin word before arriving, and now, there they were, in Terrasen, sleeping in the bedroom provided to them.

Yrene woke up and found Chaol missing. "Chaol," she called for him. 

"In here," he said, coming out of the bathroom. 

"What time is it?" Yrene asked, looking outside at the blazing sun. 

"Well, you overslept a bit," Chaol said leaning against the bathroom door, smiling at his wife. "It's 11:00 o'Clock."

Hearing this, Yrene was instantly on her feet. "What? Why didn't anyone woke me up? Why didn't you woke me up?" Yrene was so much used to waking up before the sun, that she almost couldn't believe that overslept.

Before Chaol could answer, she shoved him away from the bathroom door and went in.

"You should have woken me up, you know," Yrene said later, when they both were going to join Rowan and Aelin. 

"Relax, you're not in Adarlan. It's Terrasen, and you don't have anything to do. Besides, you were tired from the journey, so I thought it was better to just let you rest. And that's why we are here. So relax and enjoy." Chaol took Yrene's hand in his and kissed it. 

"Good morning, Yrene," Aelin and Rowan greeted her as she and Chaol walked in the room. 

"Good morning," she greeted them back. Chaol and Yrene took a seat opposite of them. 

"Me and Rowan were discussing what to do today. And we decided to go for shopping," Aelin said with great enthusiasm. 

"You decided to go for the shopping, fireheart," Rowan said putting his arm around Aelin.

"Yes, I decided it and it's final. I need to show you some of the finest markets here. Although, they still need some construction and we're working on it, but it's still great. It'll be so much fun," Aelin said.

Yrene couldn't help but smile at Aelin's energy. "I can't wait to go for shopping with you."

Chaol cleared his throat. "Yrene, why don't you eat something first."

"Oh yes. I almost forgot. And I'm so sorry I overslept. I didn't mean to but..." Yrene began but Aelin cut her off.

"There is no need to be sorry. You can sleep all day if you want to, Yrene. Just relax and enjoy ." 

"Can't enjoy if I sleep all day, can I?" Yrene said.

"We still have got all night." Aelin said with a wink.

A servant came with a tray and left it on the table.

"Here. Have your breakfast and then we'll leave," Aelin said.

"Where are the others?" Chaol asked, as Yrene began to eat. 

"There were some things to be settled at the border. Fenrys and the others are on it," Rowan replied.

"Yeah, it was just me and Rowan here. When I received letter from Chaol, I was happy. And I and Rowan have decided to take a break from our duty so we can be you all the time," said Aelin.

"Is that fine?" Chaol asked. "I mean who will attend the court?"

Aelin waved her hand. "It'll be fine. We have many people who can take care of the court in my absence."

After Yrene had her breakfast, she and Aelin went to get ready. Meanwhile, Chaol and Rowan were waiting for them outside. 

After few moments of silence, Chaol said, "If I'm being honest, I don't really like the idea of shopping."

"Me neither," Rowan admitted.

Nearly an hour later Aelin and Yrene finally showed up, wearing matching blue gowns and hair tied in plait, walking hand in hand.

"Where were you two?" Chaol asked, but Aelin and Yrene were too busy in talking to answer him. They just walked past him and Rowan. Chaol and Rowan shared a glance. They knew that this was going to be a bad day for them.

Chaol and Rowan were looking for their wives. They had just disappeared in the market. Fifth time now. Last time they had found them in the food court having lunch. When Rowan had asked about it, Aelin simply said that they were so hungry that they had forgot about them.

"See them?" Rowan asked, looking around in a busy market.

"No," Chaol replied.

"Keep looking," said Rowan.

"Rowan! Chaol!" They both turned at the source of the voice and saw Aelin and Yrene walking towards them. They both were carrying four shopping bags.

"We were looking for you everywhere," Aelin nearly shouted at them.

"You were looking for us?" Rowan said with a disbelief. 

"Yes, now hold these." Aelin handed over her four bags to Rowan and Yrene passed hers to Chaol.

"Meet us at the restaurant down the alley for dinner," Yrene said. "Aelin said they have great food. Enjoy."

Now that both of their hands were free, Aelin looped her arm around Yrene's and walked away.

Chaol and Rowan were still trying to understand what just happened.

"So, they were looking for us to give us their shopping bags?" Chaol asked.

"Why else do you think we are here," said Rowan.

"And how are we suppose to enjoy?" Chaol asked, trying to get a better grip on the bags.

"Don't ask that."

Aelin and Yrene did window shopping for the rest of the day and met Chaol and Rowan at a restaurant for dinner.

"Didn't you bought anything else?" Rowan asked when he didn't saw any shopping bags.

"No, we decided to go to the fancy market tomorrow, to do some fancy shopping," Aelin said.

Chaol and Rowan looked at each other. Tomorrow? Shopping? Again? "Why don't we do something else tomorrow?" Chaol suggested.

Aelin and Yrene exchanged a look. "Well I enjoyed shopping today. And I would love to shop again tomorrow," Yrene said. 

"So it's decided. If Yrene wants to go to the shopping, we'll go to the shopping," said Aelin, putting her arm around Yrene.

"So we're going to do whatever Yrene says?" Chaol asked Aelin.

"Yes of course. We'll do whatever Yrene enjoys. Besides aren't you here for her? So she can take a break from her work and have some fun?" Aelin asked.

Chaol sighed. Aelin was right. He was here for his wife and would do whatever she'd say. "Fine, shopping it is then." 

Chaol and Rowan ate rest of the dinner in silence while Aelin and Yrene never stopped talking.

"I'm so tired," Yrene said, when they were back in the room. She had changed into her night gown and was already in the bed.

Chaol joined her in the bed and wrapped her arms around his wife and buried his face in her hair. "You didn't show me what you bought?" he asked.

"I'm so tired," she said again.

Chaol placed a kiss on her head and they both drifted off to sleep. 

The fancy market was even more crowded then the one they went to the day before. Hence, it was more difficult for Chaol and Rowan to keep track of their wives.

It was nearly dinner time and Aelin and Yrene were nowhere to be seen. 

Finally Rowan spotted them across the street.

"Aelin," Rowan called out to her as he and Chaol crossed the street.

"We should go back now. It's getting late," Rowan said, when they reached to them.

"Yes, but before that I need to show you a burned building. There was a fight over it or something and I want you to look at the matter," Aelin said to Rowan and then they both disappeared into the crowd.

"You didn't bought anything today?" Chaol asked Yrene as they both entered a shopping mall.

"No, nothing caught our attention," Yrene answered.

Chaol and Yrene were walking in the upper story of the mall when Yrene's eye caught a dress in the lower floor. It was a blue gown with glitters all over it.

"That's beautiful," she said staring at the dress.

"Let's get it then," Chaol said. 

They both were going down the stairs when a little girl's foot slipped and she fell down. Yrene went to see the girl and Chaol went to buy the dress for her.

Before Chaol could get his hands on that dress, someone else took it. Chaol looked up to see who it was and saw Rowan beaming at him.

"Oh, it's you," Chaol said.

"Yes, it's me," Rowan replied.

"Well, I need that dress for Yrene."

"I need it for Aelin."

"Okay, but Yrene really liked that dress and she wants it."

"So does Aelin. And I already got it for her."

Chaol ran his hands through his hair. He needed this dress for Yrene but he didn't know how to convince Rowan to give it to him. 

"Please let me buy this for Yrene. She really loved this dress," he tried again.

"I can't give it to you. Aelin wants this and she'll have it," Rowan said.

"But Yrene wants it too," Chaol said.

"Oh, Yrene wants this?" said Aelin from behind. "Well if she wants it Rowan then give to Chaol." 

Rowan looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "But you wanted this for yourself. You made run from the gate to get it before someone else would take it."

"Yes I know, but I'm here for Yrene. So if she wants it she can have it," Aelin said.

"That's not fair," Yrene said from behind. "If you want this dress Aelin, you buy it. Besides, Rowan has already got it for you."

"Oh no, you have it. It'll look way more beautiful on you then on me," Aelin said.

Rowan had never been more surprised in his entire life. Did Aelin just called other girl beautiful then herself?

Aelin turned to Rowan. "Rowan give the dress to Chaol."

Rowan passed the dress to Chaol and he took it.

"Oh Aelin," Yrene said. "You can't. I'm sure this dress will look beautiful on you. And to prove it you are going to buy this dress. Chaol give it to Rowan." 

Chaol passed the dress to Rowan.

"Rowan no," Aelin said before Rowan could take it from Chaol. "Yrene, Chaol  
said you wanted this dress. So buy it." 

Both Aelin and Yrene kept arguing about who should buy the dress, leaving Chaol and Rowan in a very awkward situation. Rowan didn't knew where to look and Chaol was not sure what to do with the dress in his hands.

Finally Rowan took the dress from Chaol, "No one here is going to buy this dress,"  
he declared.

"I'm going to buy this dress," a girl, who was watching them from aside, said and she took the dress from Rowan and walked away. 

All four of them stared at her till she disappeared in the crowd.

This was a weird thing to happen, but both Chaol and Rowan were equally happy.

"I'm starving," Chaol said wrapping his arm around Yrene's waist.

"Let's go back now," Rowan said and pulled Aelin closer.

Back in the room Yrene was telling Chaol about the plans for next day.

"Tomorrow we are going to Aelin's favorite bakery shop," Yrene said.

"Yrene, I'm not coming with you tomorrow. Neither is Rowan." He seated himself across Yrene.

"What? Why?" she asked, puzzled.

"I asked Rowan if he can train me while I'm here and he agreed," Chaol explained.

'Well if that means no more shopping then yes' was what Rowan had said when Chaol had asked him about it, but Chaol knew better then telling that to his wife. 

"But we are here for a break. You should take a break from your training as well," Yrene said.

"Yrene, Rowan Whitethorn, the most powerful fae ever, is going to train me. I can't lose this opportunity. Please." 

Yrene sighed, "Fine, do your training then."

Next day Aelin and Yrene went to the bakery shop. It was a bit far but it was worth it. Yrene loved everything she had, and Aelin had almost everything. They spent their entire day visiting different bakery shops.

Chaol enjoyed his training session with Rowan. But he missed Brullo. He wished he was there to see him training with a fae. He wondered if Brullo would have liked this. Rowan noticed something off with Chaol but said nothing.

The rest of the days went like that. Aelin and Yrene would go to do what they had planned while Chaol and Rowan would train. And now it was the last day of their visit. Chaol had insisted to stick to his training, so Yrene had decided to do some more shopping. Aelin had also given Yrene some books and a letter to give them to Dorian.

After a heavy workout session, Chaol and Rowan were on a break. They were in Rowan and Aelin's bedroom. Chaol was sitting on a bed with a water bottle in his hand. He was still panting from the training. Rowan took off his sweaty shirt and was now on his way to get another one when they heard a loud laughter from outside. Chaol jumped at the sound and dropped the water bottle. Rowan slipped on water and fell on Chaol on the bed.

The door opened. Aelin and Yrene entered. Their laughter dying at the sight of Chaol and Rowan.

Rowan got up and gave a hand to Chaol. Chaol's breath was still uneven. They hadn't realised how awkward their position was until they saw the looks on their wives' faces. Chaol wanted to say something but didn't knew if saying anything was a good idea. He looked at Rowan and knew he was wondering the same.

Chaol and Rowan were just staring at their wives when Aelin's hand slipped around Yrene's waist and she pinned her to the wall and started kissing her. Chaol waited for Yrene to push Aelin away but almost fainted when he saw Yrene wrapping her arms around Aelin's neck, pulling her closer.

Watching their wives kissing each other was too much for both Chaol and Rowan. So they did the wisest thing they could have done, and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
